Por los vencedores
by Nasirid
Summary: Porque los vencedores no son sólo quienes ganan los partidos, son los que te hacen sonreír en los enfados. Ellos crean los grandes momentos y los buenos recuerdos. Esos que deben ir siempre primero. Cedric/Katie


**Disclaimer**:_ La mayoría de las cosas que salgan aquí abajo pertenecen a JK Rowling. Por no pertenecerme no me pertenece ni la idea del pairing... Eso es todo cosa de_ _**Dryadeh**_.

_Segundo reto de la quedada de septiembre. Este va por **Dryadeh**, con mucho cariño y mucho amor :) ¡Espero que te guste!  
_

_Pero también se lo voy a dedicar, con su permiso, a **Dubhesigrid**. Porque es una tía genial y le voy a estar dando las gracias por ser mi beta en esto toda la vida._

--

- **Por los vencedores -**

A veces la gente suele decir que con 16 años no puedes enamorarte. Puedes sentir algo muy especial, encapricharte o puedes creer que estás enamorada; pero no lo estás. Y puede que al final tengan razón, que ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago no sea amor, que guardar durante semanas lo que una sonrisa puede hacerte sentir no signifique estés enamorada. Pero con 16 años todo te parece enorme y para ti, sentir algo muy especial por alguien es estar enamorada.

Ella era diferente a la mayoría de las chicas de su curso; no es que se creyera superior, pero sí distinta. Para empezar era casi un año mayor que la mayoría (seguramente la lechuza que llevaba su carta de Hogwarts se perdió un año por el camino), le preocupaba más ganar un partido de quidditch que conseguir una cita y renegaba de todo lo que tuviera que ver con "Corazón de Bruja". ¿Para qué necesitaba ella llevar el pelo suelto si cada vez que entrenaban su melena acababa pareciendo la de un león? Y cuando lo comentaba en voz alta, Fred o George saltaban con aquello de "_eres Gryffindor hasta las raíces del pelo_". Mejor recogido, que era más práctico.

A veces Katie se sentía un poco apartada, por eso corría a buscar a Angelina, a Alicia o incluso a los gemelos y entonces volvía a sentirse ella misma. Al fin y al cabo el quidditch era como una prolongación de Katie Bell y sus compañeras de habitación no siempre lo entendían. De hecho Leanne ya le había dejado de caer unas cuantas veces que como no se espabilara (y de paso dejara de entrenar tanto) _"no vas a echarte novio en el colegio nunca"_, porque tampoco había tantos jugadores de quidditch que merecieran la pena. Katie fruncía el ceño y la dejaba sola hablando de novios, de citas en el salón de Madame Pudipié y salía corriendo.

Novios, como si realmente fueran tan importantes.

Claro que Katie era una chica normal, adolescente y con las hormonas a flor de piel, por mucho quidditch que jugara. Claro que admitía que chicos como Oliver Wood podían ponerte nerviosa, podían ser guapos y podían atraer a todas las chicas que quisieran. Pero luego añadía rápidamente, y en voz baja porque nunca se sabía por dónde podía aparecer el capitán, que también eran muy mandones. Y justo decía eso y ya empezaba todo el mundo a pincharla con la tontería aquella de que _"a Katie le gusta su capitán..."_, dicho con soniquete casi siempre.

La gente es que a veces era demasiado retorcida. Oliver Wood, claro, el capitán estricto Wood... Claro que sí. Como si teniendo a chicos guapos como, por ejemplo, Cedric Diggory iba a haber algún Wood que valiera.

Y ahí era donde tenía que admitir que sí se parecía un poco a las chicas de su edad. O bueno, básicamente a la mayoría de las chicas del colegio. Aunque claro, no es como si Diggory le gustara, le parecía guapo y sus ojos eran los más bonitos que había visto ella en mucho tiempo. Pero ni por asomo le arrancaba un suspiro enamorado si se cruzaban en un pasillo. ¡Dónde iba a parar!

Llevaba todavía puesto el uniforme de quidditch lleno de barro, con el pelo pegado a ambos lados de la cara y la coleta hecha un desastre. Estaba cansada, a pesar de que el partido de aquel día no había sido especialmente largo, pero sí más duro que tener que jugar durante horas. La lluvia la mataba sobre la escoba siempre. Acababa de salir de la enfermería de ver cómo estaba Harry y el ánimo le llegaba a la punta de los zapatos. Había sido tan injusto...

Iba camino de los vestuarios, ya que nadie más del equipo se atrevía a ir a buscar a Oliver y en realidad ella no quería dejarle solo allí. No fuera que de verdad acabara ahogado o como poco resfriado hasta las trancas. Por el pasillo había un par de grupos de estudiantes hablando en voz baja entre ellos, arrebujados en sus capas y con la mirada paseándose alrededor, nerviosos. Ella no tenía capa con la que abrigarse y el frío repentino hizo patente el estado de su ropa. Estaba calada hasta los huesos y como no se cambiara pronto quizás la que acabaría resfriándose sería ella.

Andaba a paso ligero, sin pararse mucho a escuchar a un par de Slytherins que se pavoneaban de la victoria de Hufflepuff; ni tampoco oía al grupo de Gryffindors de segundo año que se lamentaban al otro lado del pasillo. Ella no quería escuchar nada, bastante intranquila estaba ya. Sin embargo, entre el corrillo de voces, una llamó su atención.

- ¡Ey, Bell!

La chica se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar extrañarse. Porque Cedric era un chico tan callado... que descubrir que su voz sonaba tan grave y tan dulce a la vez era todo un acontecimiento. Y le estaba hablando a ella. _A ella_.

El chico se separó de un grupo de Hufflepuffs y en un par de zancadas estuvo al lado de ella. Llevaba aún el uniforme de quidditch, calado hasta los huesos y con el pelo pegado a la cara. Igual que ella, pero claro, en él parecía tan natural que no quedaba deslucido.

De hecho, pensaría Katie más tarde, estaba guapo hasta con aquellas pintas.

- ¿Cómo está Harry? - le preguntó el chico, pasándose una mano por el pelo. – Acabo de subir a la enfermería pero la señora Pomfrey no me ha dejado entrar.

- Está bien, desanimado pero bien. No había perdido nunca la snitch...

- Yo intenté que se anulara, si hubiera visto a los dementores no habría...

- No lo decía para que te sintieras mal. – le interrumpió Katie, abriendo mucho los ojos. - Nadie se dio cuenta hasta que Harry empezó a caer.

- Pero no ha sido justo. – se empeñó Cedric, que frunció el ceño y bajó un poco la voz. – Lo siento, de verdad, no quería ganaros así.

Durante un momento los dos se quedaron callados, mirando a nada en particular. A ella le dio un escalofrío y no supo si era por tener el uniforme aún mojado o por recordar la presencia de los dementores. Él se estaba mirando los zapatos, aún manchados de barro. Hasta que un par de estudiantes pasaron a su lado corriendo y Katie arrancó a hablar otra vez.

- Ha sido una victoria limpia. – admitió, encogiéndose de hombros y olvidando que hasta un minuto antes la derrota no le parecía tan justa. – Todos lo pensamos.

Cedric suspiró quedamente, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó un poco a ella.

- Los dementores no deberían... Todo está un poco... – Cedric suspiró de nuevo. En realidad no sabía qué decir, aún estaba un poco sobrecogido por la situación.

- Ya.

Katie se quedó callada, viéndole fruncir los labios y suspirar. Ella tampoco podía articular algo coherente, cuando un rato antes había llegado a pensar que Harry se mataba contra el suelo.

Entonces un Hufflepuff de último año pasó al lado de ellos y le dio un apretón en el brazo a Cedric, felicitándole por la victoria. El chico respondió con una sonrisa algo forzada y fijó su atención en Katie de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes dónde podría encontrar a Wood? Me gustaría decírselo a él también.

- Está intentando ahogarse en los vestuarios. – comentó ella moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado. El capitán del equipo de Slytherin acababa de pararse al final del pasillo y el muy imbécil se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

El Hufflepuff abrió mucho los ojos, entre desconcertado y horrorizado.

- Era una forma de hablar. – se apresuró a aclararle ella, intentando esbozar una sonrisa. – No creo que se ahogue mientras haya posibilidades de ganar la copa.

- Lo tenéis francamente difícil. – aseguró Cedric. En sus labios parecía formarse también algo parecido a una sonrisa no tan forzada como la anterior.

Y no era superioridad lo que sonaba en su voz, era una sinceridad absoluta.

- Sólo tendremos que hacer algunas cuentas aquí y allá. – respondió ella quitándole importancia y sonriendo un poco sin saber muy bien por qué.

- Muchas, diría yo.

A Katie se le escapó una risita y echó a andar. Volvía a la Torre de Gryffindor sin acordarse ya que había decidido ir a buscar a Oliver.

- ¡Si Ravenclaw os da una paliza no serán tantas cuentas! – gritó desde lo alto de un tramo de escaleras, a modo de despedida.

Cedric se echó a reír y le hizo un gesto con la mano que lo mismo podía significar "adiós" que "¡anda ya!". Y se marchó corriendo hacia la entrada del colegio.

Más le valía comprobar que Wood no se ahogaba de verdad.

Poco después Katie llegó a su habitación buscando la ropa para cambiarse después de una ducha. Cuando entró en el baño y se vio en el espejo, la sonrisa que aún llevaba se transformó en una sonora carcajada.

El chico más guapo del colegio acababa de verla con aquellas pintas. Definitivamente Katie tenía a cero el instinto para conquistar a los chicos. Ay, como se enterara Leanne...

**000**

Durante las tres semanas que precedieron al partido de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff Katie se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera era que Cedric Diggory podría ser un tío callado, pero era un gracioso si se lo proponía. El "¡_Vaya Katie! Si casi no te reconozco sin las pintas de perdedora de quidditch_" había sido una frase muy recurrida en los días posteriores a su primera conversación.

Y la segunda cosa era que podía sonreír cada vez que se cruzara a Cedric por los pasillos. Y era una sonrisa de las buenas, no las moñas de las chicas encaprichadas con el buscador de Hufflepuff. Lo de Katie era como un gesto íntimo entre ellos dos, igual que la broma de quién ganaría la copa y quién no.

De repente Cedric había dejado de ser "_un chico alto, muy fuerte y callado_" para ser el graciosillo de Diggory.

Claro, tampoco es que se pasara el día de bromas como los gemelos, pero para qué quería ella otro amigo tan gracioso. Además, le gustaba poder pararse a hablar con él de quidditch, por ejemplo, aunque a veces se cruzaban con tanta gente que al final acababan sin decirse mucho. Era lo que tenía ser Cedric Diggory, el Hufflepuff más famoso del colegio, que era imposible mantener una conversación con él sin que nadie les interrumpiera en algún momento. Pero Katie se había convencido de que le daba igual, porque además había descubierto que aquel detalle de él también le gustaba. Que incluso estando ocupado en otros asuntos sonriera amablemente a la gente y les echara una mano, o recordara una conversación que habían tenido días atrás y que, por regla general, fuera tan buena gente. Le sorprendía, eso sí, porque antes de conocerle no se imaginaba que fuera tan accesible y agradable. Podía sospecharlo, incluso fantasear que fuera tan estupendo que no la creyera una obsesa del quidditch, como muchos creían.

Tampoco sabía que él fuera casi tan entusiasta como ella, porque en realidad no hacía falta serlo para jugar en el equipo del colegio. Pero Cedric podía no ser tan callado si le preguntabas por su jugada favorita. Y podía hablar mucho, tanto que un par de veces los dos habían llegado tarde a clase. Y cuando se habían dado cuenta se habían echado a reír y corrían cada uno para un lado, sin despedidas.

Porque en realidad, ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, nunca se habían despedido como la gente normal. Nada de "_adiós, hasta mañana_" ni "_nos vemos luego, Katie_" ni nada parecido. Era como si de alguna forma siguieran siempre la misma conversación, que duraba días y días... semanas incluso. Pero si a él no le molestaba, ¿por qué iba a molestarle a ella?

Y aunque a Katie le parecía muy normal pararse a hablar con él si se cruzaban en un pasillo (o sentarse en un escalón si la conversación se alargaba), parecía que la gente no opinaba lo mismo.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – le preguntó una tarde, así, de improviso. Llevaban dos minutos hablando al pie de una escalera cercana al aula de Transformaciones y habían acabado por sentarse. – Sé sincero.

- No tienes nada en la cara. – se rió el chico.

- ¿Seguro? Porque tú me has visto llena de barro y con el pelo hecho un desastre, así que no lo notarías tan fácilmente. Fíjate bien, Diggory.

Katie acercó su rostro un poco más, sin más intención que la de confirmar que no tenía nada extraño pegado en la mejilla o en la punta de la nariz. Cedric siguió riéndose, pero le tocó la cara con un dedo, desde una mejilla hasta la otra, sin olvidar pasar por encima de la nariz. Y le hizo gracia el mohín de la chica al sentir la caricia de él en su nariz.

- ¿Ves? Nada de nada.

- Entonces, ¿por qué llevan un rato aquellas tres de Ravenclaw mirándome como si me hubiera crecido un puffskein en la frente? – se quejó la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

Él se giró un poco y comprobó que, efectivamente, tres chicas de Ravenclaw a las que desconocía totalmente, los habían estado mirando. Pero justo cuando él se había dado la vuelta, las tres salieron corriendo por un pasillo.

- Olvídalo y sigue con lo que estabas diciendo. – la apremió, tocándose sin darse cuenta la sien derecha.

Pero por una vez Katie no supo cómo seguir, porque nunca había tenido aquellos ojos grises tan cerca. Boqueó un par de veces intentando continuar la conversación y luego hizo un gesto con la mano, queriendo quitarle importancia.

- ¿Katie?

Cedric seguía mirándola, esperando que retomaran la conversación anterior. Pero ella de repente miraba a todos los lados, como buscando algo que no encontraba nunca y eso a él le desconcertaba. ¿Se había puesto nerviosa en un momento?. ¿Por haberle tocado él la nariz?

- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías ir a cambiarte o se te hará tarde para el entrenamiento. – habló por fin ella, levantándose rápidamente del escalón. – Y no querrás perder el domingo contra Ravenclaw, ¿verdad?

- No vamos a perder. – replicó el chico sonriendo. – Aunque en el fondo es lo que tú quieres.

Cedric se levantó también y bajó un par de escalones.

- Yo no quiero que pierdas. – respondió ella, extrañada.

El hufflepuff alzó una ceja y la miró fijamente, sin creer demasiado en lo que decía.

- En serio, como amiga no quiero que pierdas. – aseguró Katie, subiendo un escalón. – Como jugadora de Gryffindor... puede que sí lo quiera. – él hizo un gesto de "_¿lo ves?_" al que ella no tardó en responder. – Pero ahora mismo soy tu amiga, no jugadora de Gryffindor.

Y se fue escaleras arriba, sin sonrisas esta vez pero sí con semblante serio y seguro. Cedric se quedó un par de segundos pensando en aquel detalle y luego echó a correr, porque llegaba tarde. Otra vez.

**000**

El día del partido que enfrentaba a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, Katie acudió al estadio con todo el equipo de Gryffindor a su lado. Mientras ellos apoyaban a un equipo, ella gritaba y animaba al otro, buscando todo el tiempo el reflejo dorado de la snitch, como si eso pudiera serle de alguna ayuda a Cedric.

Pero no le sirvió, porque los cazadores de Ravenclaw eran endemoniadamente rápidos y por una vez Cho Chang parecía tener mejor día que Cedric. Fue una conjunción de mala suerte, más que de malos jugadores porque todos los de Hufflepuff se habían entregado, Katie podía decir que a más de uno le había visto sudar (literalmente, porque estaba sentada en una de las gradas más bajas). Y cuando el partido acabó y todo el mundo estaba abandonando las gradas, ella no quiso levantarse. Incluso el propio Oliver, el siempre-despistado-Wood, le había preguntado si no se iba con ellos. Se lo había preguntado con un intento de sonrisa en los labios, seguramente porque aquella derrota lo acercaba más a la copa. Pero Katie no se fijó demasiado, le dijo que no, que ya se iría, y allí se quedó sentada. Hasta que no empezó a hacer frío de verdad (y comprobó que no quedaba ningún jugador cerca de los vestuarios) no se levantó. Por alguna razón no quería encontrarse con Cedric en aquel momento. Porque él había tenido razón y una pequeña parte de ella estaba contenta, porque quizás ese año se alzarían con la copa. Pero otra parte mucho más grande estaba alicaída, porque en el fondo el quidditch no lo era todo. Y seguramente ganar la copa aquel año tampoco, aunque de alguna forma se lo debiera a Oliver.

Cuando entró en el colegio aún había gente por los terrenos, comentando el partido. Atisbó a ver a un grupito de Ravenclaws que hablaba (y seguramente adoraba también) de la ya famosa Cho Chang. La única jugadora de quidditch que Katie conocía que fuera capaz de bajarse de la escoba con el pelo perfectamente peinado.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó su camino, directa a las escaleras. Quería subir cuanto antes a la sala común porque no tenía muchas ganas de cruzarse con nadie del equipo de Hufflepuff. Después de todo, en tres semanas hablando más o menos con Cedric (y considerando lo solicitado que estaba el chico siempre) había acabado por conocer a todos los miembros del equipo, en un pasillo, en los terrenos del colegio o al lado del invernadero número 3.

Vio a Oliver un piso más arriba y no aceleró el paso, pero terminó por cruzarse con él. Estaba recogiendo unos pergaminos (¿estrategias de juego, quizás?) cuando alzó la cabeza y la saludó. Ella hizo un mohín, porque no podía evitar sentirse mal al verle sonreír. Sabía que la derrota de Hufflepuff había aumentado sus esperanzas de llevarse la copa y sabía que tenía que estar contenta, pero no podía. Le daba coraje ver a alguien contento por la victoria de Ravenclaw, sinceramente.

- He empezado a anotar algunas cosas para nuestro próximo partido. – comentaba el chico, hablando demasiado rápido. Incluso para él mismo.

- Faltan meses, Wood. – le recordó ella, dándole uno de los pergaminos. Ya ni se molestaba en expresar sorpresa o abrir mucho los ojos ante tamaña exageración. Oliver era así de precavido y de perfeccionista. Que no tuviera ya alguna idea de lo que harían en el siguiente partido hubiera sido lo extraño.

Una vez recogido todo, subieron a la sala común, hablando de las jugadas del partido y lamentando, juntos, la mala suerte de Hufflepuff. Después de todo, Oliver era un chico justo y sabía admirar un buen equipo, aún en sus días más bajos.

Puede que la casualidad le jugara una mala pasada a Katie en aquel momento porque, enfrascada como estaba en la conversación, no se dio cuenta del chico de ojos grises que había estado a punto de llamarla desde un rellano de las mismas escaleras que ella subía. Cedric no supo entonces si de verdad podía separar a la amiga de la jugadora.

Y ese pensamiento no le hacía gracia. Ninguna, en realidad.

Para sorpresa de algunos, el buscador de Hufflepuff cruzó los pasillos con un gesto hosco, nada habitual en él. Aquella tarde no volvió a salir de la sala común.

Al día siguiente ella evitó por todos los medios sus recorridos habituales, se escabulló entre la multitud de alumnos cuando salía de Herbología y se suponía que él entraba. Comió a deshora, olvidó pasarse por la biblioteca y decidió que los deberes los terminaba mejor en un rincón en la sala común. ¿La razón de tanta historia? Le daba vergüenza cruzarse con Cedric y lamentarse por la derrota; le daba una vergüenza terrible porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo no se lamentaba. Ella también quería ganar la copa y se sentía fatal por alegrarse del resultado del partido.

Seguramente, si le hubiera preguntado a Angelina o a Alicia, le habrían recordado que Cedric no era del tipo que guardaba rencor (o al menos esa era la creencia popular) y que quizás lo que necesitaba era distraerse un poco. Le habrían repetido a Katie que el quidditch no lo era todo para todos los jugadores del colegio; probablemente Cedric se habría lamentado el día anterior pero ya está.

Y la verdad es que cuando evitas a alguien acabas percatándote de lo mucho que echas de menos una conversación, aunque medio Hufflepuff te impida decir dos frases seguidas. Te acabas sintiendo estúpida porque es verdad que el quidditch no lo es todo, pero en ese momento ya no sabes cómo echarte atrás y no parecer tonta en el proceso.

Y lo peor de todo, lo más malo que te puede ocurrir cuando te alejas un par de días de un amigo como Cedric Diggory, es sentir un pinchazo en el pecho. Porque en uno de tus recorridos alternativos le ves hablar con la famosa jugadora de quidditch (ahora lesionada, vete tú a saber por qué) cuya belleza parece ser la más perfecta y exótica del mundo.

Entonces todo volvió a ser como muy raro para Katie.

Al cuarto día, cuando los caminos alternativos dejaron de serlo, no pudo evitar toparse con Cedric a la salida de Encantamientos. Todo Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de cuarto curso salió disparado del aula, haciendo imposible que la chica se moviera por unos minutos. Él la estaba mirando desde lejos, con una sonrisa extraña y sin dejar de hablar con otro estudiante, que estaba a su lado.

La marea de alumnos se disolvió y Katie echó a andar, a sabiendas que ya no podía escaparse más de su amigo. El chico se despidió del otro estudiante y centró su atención en Katie.

- La verdad es que ya me estaba preguntando si después de ayudar a recuperar las esperanzas para que ganéis la copa dejarías de hablarme. – le comentó. Pero su sonrisa, siempre amable y divertida, ahora parecía un poco forzada.

La chica se dio cuenta del detalle y se mordió el labio inferior. Había metido la pata, seguro.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Sabes? Me queda aún terminar el ensayo de Pociones para después del almuerzo y voy a ir corriendo a la biblioteca para terminarlo.

Él no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Le estaba dando esquinazo?

- Puedo ayudarte, tengo la hora de después del almuerzo libre.

Katie miró a ambos lados, dudando.

- Estás enfadada conmigo.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

- Pensé que después de perder el otro día vendrías corriendo a darme las gracias. – continuó él, en un amago de broma. Pero Katie le miró ofendida. – O a lamentarte conmigo por la mala suerte, como suelen hacer los amigos.

- Los tienes engañados a todos, ¿lo sabías? – refunfuñó la chica, haciendo esfuerzos por no sonreír. - ¿Cómo voy a enfadarme contigo, Diggory? A veces parece que piensas más poco... – añadió, rodando los ojos.

Él rió aliviado. Había llegado a temer que no volviera a hablarle. Katie no pudo más que reírse también.

- ¿Te ayudo entonces o no?

- ¿Con qué? – preguntó la chica, desconcertada.

Fue entonces el turno de Cedric de rodar los ojos.

- ¡Con el ensayo de Pociones!. ¿No acabas de decir que lo necesitas para dentro de un rato?

Katie quiso morderse la lengua en ese momento, porque había olvidado por completo la excusa barata y estúpida que había formulado un minuto atrás para zafarse de él. Al final, sin tener mucha idea de cómo lo había conseguido, se había marchado directa a la biblioteca, dejando atrás al chico con una sonrisa.

Cuando entró más tarde en Pociones y se puso a cortar algunos ingredientes cayó en la cuenta que no había llegado a almorzar. Pero le dio igual, ya comería más tarde. En aquel momento estaba más tranquila (y sintiéndose un poco estúpida, aunque eso no iba a admitirlo) porque había vuelto a hablar con Cedric y no se había caído el mundo. Ni se había enfadado con ella por esquivarle, ni estaba derrumbado por haber perdido el partido.

Al fin y al cabo, no todos los capitanes iban a ser tan dramáticos como Oliver Wood, ¿no?

**000**

Tras aquel paréntesis algo confuso para la chica, ella y Cedric habían vuelto a ser los de antes. Los que se paraban en mitad de un pasillo y se emocionaban hablando de quidditch. Pero también eran dos amigos que cada vez más, a pesar de la popularidad del chico, se quedaban hasta tarde en el comedor, hablando o simplemente comentando las tonterías que había dado el día.

A Katie le entusiasmaba todo aquello, porque sus amigos siempre habían sido de Gryffindor (sus amigos de verdad) y nunca había logrado el grado de confianza que tenía con Cedric con ningún otro chico. No es que fuera contándole todo tipo de intimidades, pero sí podían compartir ciertas cosas. Y llegaron las Navidades y a ella le alegró enormemente recibir una felicitación de él vía lechuza el día de Año Nuevo.

Él, en cambio, era un chico muy popular, no como ella, y muchas veces aquello le molestaba a la Gryffindor. No porque quisiera que Cedric no hablara más que con ella, sino porque simplemente en algunas ocasiones lo único que quería era tener una conversación más o menos decente. Y poder saludarlo y comentarle cualquier cosa en medio de un pasillo sin que le interrumpieran un par de veces. Le gustaba verle charlar con todo el mundo, incluso le sorprendía que se acordara también de las caras y los nombres (ella la mayoría de las veces los confundía). Seguramente no sería el mismo Cedric Diggory si no fuera el Hufflepuff carismático que era, pero algunos días querría que no hubiera tanta gente en el colegio. O que al menos no hubiera tantos Hufflepuffs.

Aún así, a pesar de aquellos momentos de debilidad, Katie y él llegaron a ser buenos amigos. Hasta tal punto que un día ella le confesó aquel sentimiento egoísta y acaparador que tenía con él y Cedric, un poco más sonriente de lo habitual, le contestó asegurándole que le gustaba tener tiempo para todo el mundo, pero _"que le gustaba especialmente tener tiempo para ella." _

Poco después, ella descubriría que su amistad con el chico iba más allá de lo que había creído al principio. Porque no podía negar que siempre le había parecido guapo (incluso lleno de barro, calado hasta los huesos o con ojeras por no haber dormido) y que más de una vez le había mirado a los ojos y se había quedado sin nada que decir, pero nunca se planteó la posibilidad que le gustara. Quizás porque hasta que no le vio hablando con Cho Chang después de que Gryffindor ganara el partido contra Ravenclaw, no tuvo la certeza de que no quería que ninguna otra chica (y menos aún la jugadora por la que incluso Harry bebía los vientos) le sonriera como había hecho aquella tarde.

Ella también le sonreía a menudo, Cedric le correspondía. Le había tocado el pelo más de una vez para intentar despeinarlo y a él le parecía graciosa la forma en que se le arremolinaban los mechones sueltos a ella después de bajar de la escoba. Habían llegado a abrazarse, a la vuelta de vacaciones y nada más acabar el mencionado partido contra Ravenclaw, cuando él la había esperado fuera de los vestuarios para felicitarla. Había felicitado al equipo entero, pero se quedó charlando con Katie mientras iban todos hasta el colegio.

Y ahora en el comedor, mientras todos apuraban sus almuerzos, ella estaba viendo como Cedric aprovechaba que Cho salía también para hablar con ella. Felicitarla también, seguramente, porque él tenía que ser condenadamente amable con todo el mundo. Y después, justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, se dio la vuelta y saludó a Katie, como si hubiera adivinado que ella estaba mirando.

Hasta que no lo vio más tarde en la cena, ella se quedó rumiando un pensamiento que ensombreció cualquier victoria en quidditch. ¿Tendría el mismo valor ser graciosa y divertida que ser tan guapa como Cho Chang? Porque alguna vez se lo había oído decir y él jamás había llegado a insinuar que ella, Katie, fuese tan guapa como la Ravenclaw.

Estaba dando un sorbo al vaso de agua cuando apareció él, saludándola levantando un pulgar en señal de victoria. Katie casi se atraganta, porque definitivamente tenía un problema.

Le gustaba el graciosillo de Diggory.

**000**

Hablar con él después de tamaño descubrimiento había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que Katie había hecho en su corta vida. Se había desconcentrado más de lo normal, había sido poco coherente y sus labios habían tenido un rictus permanente que le impedía sonreír. Cedric se lo había tomado a broma, riéndose un poco y sin prestar atención a que el toque que había depositado en su mejilla había despertado las fantasías de una chica que, en aquel momento, empezaba a odiar a sus hormonas.

La segunda vez balbuceó menos, intentó reírse un poco y pensó en algo neutro cuando él le tocó el brazo.

Pero pronto los exámenes empezaron a presionar demasiado al personal y Cedric tenía que presentar ese año los TIMO's, así que las charlas después de cenar se espaciaron más en el tiempo y ya sólo un sábado de vez en cuando salían a volar un rato. Katie además, sentía que la fecha del partido final contra Slytherin se acercaba a pasos agigantados y la tensión continua a la que les sometía Oliver estaba haciendo mella en su carácter. También el hecho de que viera más de una vez a Cedric hablando con Cho, pero claro, eso no podía contárselo a su amigo.

Y lo echaba de menos, sobre todo un par de semanas antes del gran partido, al salir de la última clase del día con un Troll en un ensayo de Transformaciones. Se sentó en las escaleras principales, en el primer tramo, desde donde veía la puerta del colegio, y con el papel en la mano se quedó sin hacer nada. Llevaba días pensando que ya era mala suerte que ella entrenara tanto, que él estudiara más y que de repente sintiera tantas ganas de que le diera un abrazo que cuando se veían, se sentía algo cohibida. No le pasaría si no se hubiera enamorado de su amigo.

Bueno, gustar, enamorarse, estar encaprichada con... ¡qué más daba! Lo que ella quería era que apareciera y le diera un abrazo, le quitara de encima todo el cansancio que tenía sobre los hombros y la animara un poco con una de sus sonrisas.

- Eres patética, Bell. – se maldijo a sí misma en voz baja.

Y la providencia no quiso que Cedric apareciera aquella tarde por allí. Quizás porque estaba muy ocupado saliendo de la biblioteca y bajando y subiendo escalones intentando dar con la torre de Gryffindor. Claro, cómo si el destino fuera a decírselo a Katie Bell.

**000**

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, faltaba sólo medio día para el dichoso gran partido.

Cedric estaba sentado en la mesa de su casa en el comedor, con la cena ya terminada, esperando que su amiga apareciera, visto que lo de encontrar la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor era una causa perdida.

La había visto apenas aquella tarde, mientras iba apresurada con Alicia y Angelina hacia los terrenos del colegio, las tres vestidas con el uniforme de entrenamiento. Sabía que al día siguiente se jugaban la copa con Slytherin y él ya se había encargado de quitarse los deberes suficientes como para tener todo el día libre. Y quería hablar con Katie, darle ánimos y desearle suerte. Porque también había pensado en decirle un par de cosas sobre los cazadores del otro equipo, pero estaba seguro que ella era capaz de mandarle al carajo si le hablaba de tácticas un día antes. Además, Wood también lo sabía, así que no había razón para ir repitiéndole las cosas a la chica. Era una gran cazadora, también quería recordárselo.

Y quizás decirle que no le gustaba tener que estudiar tanto porque ya apenas se veían por los pasillos, que quería que se acabara toda la presión porque con ella encima, Katie apenas sonreía. Sólo forzadamente y en ocasiones contadas, y él echaba de menos su risa. Y que le mirara con asombro cuando él demostraba tener una paciencia infinita cada vez que alguien se le acercaba mientras estaba con ella. Quería pensar que si se enfadaba un poco (aunque ella intentara ocultarlo) era porque quería pasar más tiempo con él; pero más tiempo sin compartir. Porque, bueno... a él también le gustaría.

Pero cuando apareció agotada y se sentó sin miramientos en la mesa de Gryffindor, a Cedric se le olvidó un poco todo. La miró fijamente, esperando que ella se diera cuenta que estaba ahí. Pero no lo hizo y él se quedó despistado y no respondió a una pregunta que alguien le estaba haciendo.

Katie lo vio cuando salía, básicamente porque casi chocó con él. Sonrió cansada y se apoyó en la pared en cuanto estuvieron un poco alejados de la puerta del comedor.

- Creí que no iba a verte hasta que no salieras al campo mañana. – declaró Cedric, aliviado de tener aquellos segundos. – Y no quería irme a la cama sin desearte suerte, por si mañana en el comedor estás tan histérica que no ves a nadie.

- Yo no me pongo histérica. – refunfuñó la chica en voz baja. – Es la presión. Necesitamos ganar a Slytherin con mucha ventaja si queremos la copa. Todo el mundo en Gryffindor atosiga a Harry para que no atrape la snitch antes de tiempo, pero las cazadoras también nos llevamos nuestra porción de "consejos". Que si tenemos que marcar mucho, que si robemos las quaffles, que si no nos caigamos de la escoba...

- Katie. – la paró él, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella. Se agachó un poco para estar a su altura y la miró a los ojos. – Haz el favor de no pensar en la gente, es lo que te pone de los nervios. No sé, piensa en algo que te ayude a descargar todo esto que tienes en la espalda. Y sí, te pones histérica porque te he visto fruncir tanto el ceño cuando vas a jugar que parece que se te pierden los ojos.

Lo que no sabía él era que se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero de tenerle tan cerca. Escuchaba su voz ensimismada, con un montón de cosquillas por todo el cuerpo y con ganas de que se decidiera y le diera un abrazo para confortarla.

- ... lo importante es pasarlo bien. Para eso está el quidditch, ¿no?

Ella asintió, esbozando una sonrisa sincera cuando el chico le acarició un brazo. La verdad es que la preocupación había ido desapareciendo por momentos. Lo suyo por Cedric tenía que ser muy fuerte si lograba aquello.

- Anda, relájate un poco y vete a dormir. – le sugirió poco después. – Seguro que Wood os quiere a todos acostados dentro de nada.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes tú?. ¿Acaso eres así de estricto también? – ella se separó de la pared e hizo el amago de echarse a andar, para despedirse así, con unas risas. Pero Cedric suspiró fingiendo fastidio y la atrajo hacia sí.

Cuando Katie se sintió entre aquellos brazos, se le cortó toda la risa.

- Lárgate a dormir. A ver si al final me van a echar la culpa de quitarte tanto la tensión que luego no estés en lo que tienes que estar. – se separó lentamente de la chica y le cogió sutilmente del codo durante dos segundos, antes de dar un par de pasos y alejarse más.

Se despidieron como siempre, sin un "adiós" o "hasta mañana" que valiera pero eso sí, mucho más tranquilos. Y más contentos, por qué no. Sin saberlo, los dos habían querido desde hacía semanas aquel abrazo.

**000**

Era todo una odisea. Wood lloraba y el resto del equipo casi también. Todo Gryffindor había bajado al campo y los estaban llevando de un lado a otro sólo con los achuchones. De hecho, Katie llegó a ver a tanta gente allí abajo que pensó que sólo las gradas de Slytherin se habían quedado llenas.

Ella también lloraba de felicidad, por soltar toda la presión acumulada de golpe y porque veía a sus amigos tan felices, que era imposible no llorar con ellos. Como Oliver, que se había abrazado a todos y cada uno de ellos dando las gracias. Y era raro pensar que había compartido lágrimas con su capitán, era como un momento demasiado íntimo que no esperaba.

Pero tampoco lo pensó demasiado porque después de abrazar a medio Gryffindor, lo único que hacía era buscar a un tipo más alto que la mayoría. Tenía ganas de abrazar a Cedric y en ese momento le iba a importar muy poco si se dejaba llevar y le achuchaba un poco más de lo normal.

Tampoco es que fuera necesario, porque el chico apareció de repente, con una sonrisa que casi no le cabía en la cara y cuando la vio, empujó aquí y allá hasta estar a su lado. Los ojos le brillaban un poco, aunque ella no se diera cuenta porque ya había saltado (casi literalmente) sobre él para abrazarle.

A lo mejor fue la euforia desmedida o el hecho de que, después de ganar la copa, ella necesitaba quitarse complejos de encima y se sentía lo bastante animada como para ser, por una vez, la que daba el paso.

Estaban aún saltando y disfrutando como la mayoría de los estudiantes, que entraban en riada en el colegio siguiendo al equipo ganador. Pero Katie no había soltado a Cedric en ningún momento y, sin verdadera intención, se había ido quedando atrás. A lo lejos veía a Wood con la copa alzada sobre su cabeza subiendo las escaleras. Ella, aún pegando brincos de la emoción, estaba justo en la puerta del colegio.

Y casi seguro que aún quedaba alguien lo bastante aburrido como para mirar atrás y darse cuenta que se había parado justo en el lado derecho de la puerta, con Cedric aún al lado.

Él le dio un apretón en la mano y quiso decirle algo, pero cuando Katie giró la cabeza y le miró, lo único que se le ocurrió fue besarla.

En realidad los dos habían pensado lo mismo, así que la sorpresa de descubrir que el otro también quería besarle, y que justamente lo estuviera haciendo, aumentó el entusiasmo de ambos. Ella se aferró a la nuca del chico y se percató, con deleite, de que la piel de aquella zona se había erizado. Se separó un instante de la boca de Cedric porque se le escapaba una risita ridícula que él acalló acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo, cruzando sus manos por detrás de la cintura de ella. Después perdió sus manos en la melena despeinada de ella, mientras sus labios seguían ansiosos el ritmo apasionado de la chica.

Al separarse poco después ninguno supo qué decir, salvo sonreír antes de besarse de nuevo. Más tarde, mientras todo el colegio (salvo Slytherin, claro) seguía celebrando el triunfo de Gryffindor, Katie y Cedric se escondieron durante horas por los pasillos más remotos.

Como él le había susurrado después de varios besos, tenía el resto del día libre.

**000**

Puede que no estuvieran enamorados de verdad, pero hasta que acabó el curso Katie se sintió mejor que en mucho tiempo y Cedric aprendió a perderse un rato cada día. Con ella.

Después el verano y la separación pudo más que los besos a escondidas detrás de alguna estatua y que las charlas entrecortadas en algún lugar. Quizás se había perdido algo o simplemente otra gente había empezado a entrar con más facilidad en sus cabezas. Cuando con sólo un pergamino eran capaces de escribirse una carta y mandarla parecía más una obligación que algo de gusto, ambos se dieron cuenta.

Y antes de salir del colegio habían planeado aquel partido de los Mundiales de quidditch como una cita. Aunque fueran con sus respectivas familias ya habían decidido que encontrarían la forma de sentarse juntos. Pero llegado el día ninguno de los dos sintió la necesidad de ver al otro. Se cruzaron, eso sí, hablaron como si realmente no pasara nada durante unos minutos y después, al quedarse sin nada que decir, se dieron cuenta. Ni siquiera se habían dado un abrazo y llevaban semanas sin verse.

Al final decidieron de mutuo acuerdo que no llegarían a nada más, aunque desde luego, podían seguir siendo amigos.

Katie no lo supo hasta más tarde, cuando los vio en el colegio, pero Cedric también había visto a Cho aquel día, en los Mundiales. Y cuando descubrió que no le importaba, que realmente no le ponía de mal humor que él fuera cogido de la mano de la Ravenclaw, Katie supo que habían hecho bien terminando su historia.

Tampoco tardaría mucho en darse cuenta que echaba de menos las broncas de Oliver. Por no tirar bien una quaffle, por inventarse una finta o incluso por llegar tarde a un entrenamiento cuando se quedaba practicando el hechizo convocador. Acabaría admitiendo que lo echaba de menos, y no sólo porque no jugaran al quidditch aquel año. Extrañaba al chico, al compañero. _Al capitán_.

Pero no olvidaba a Cedric y seguía hablando con él alguna que otra vez, animándolo para las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos y sonriendo un poco si él le hacía alguna gracia. Volviendo a ser amigos, como al principio.

Después de aquel curso, Katie sonreiría cada vez que pisase el campo de quidditch. Mirando al cielo o al asiento en las gradas que alguna vez habían compartido y con el pulgar hacia arriba, en señal de victoria.

Porque había que sonreír cuando se pensaba en él, había que demostrar que los buenos recuerdos tienen que ir siempre los primeros.

--

_N/A: Nunca me había costado tantísimo escribir algo. Supongo que mi shipper Katie/Oliver salía todo el tiempo a relucir. Y también porque sé lo mucho que Dry adora a Cedric y me he pasado la mitad del tiempo pensando en si no me lo estaría cargando. (Edito porque no quiero causar malentendidos xD). Además, tengo que admitir que después de esto, incluso es posible que esté yo también un poquito enamorada de él ...  
_

_Le debo además toda la ayuda a Sig, que me ha estado "aguantando" casi dos días de beteo. Gracias ;)_

_En fin, si habéis llegado hasta aquí y tenéis ganas de tirarme algo por estropear mucho a Cedric... adelante, el botón del Go os está esperando. Pero yo me adelanto y ya os doy las **gracias por leer** :)_

_**Nasirid**  
_


End file.
